


Together again

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: WARNING- This took a dark turn





	1. Chapter 1

Reader’s POV  
I drummed my fingers over the steering wheel as I passed the Charming sign. It had been five years since I last saw that sign and it twisted my stomach up now just as much as it did then. Five years ago was when I ran away from the person I loved most in this world and every mile away killed me more and more. I had done it to protect him but now I needed his help.   
Juan and I had been childhood best friends. We were inseparable so it was no surprise to anyone when we become high school sweethearts. We moved to Charming right after graduation. Both of us needing to get away from our families and we figured that California would be the perfect amount of distance.   
We fell in love with this place as soon as we got here. We got a small house together and everything had been perfect. That was until I got my new job. I began to work in a restaurant a town over. It was a nice upscale one so my tips were great and enough to support Juice and myself until he found a job that used his computer skills.   
One of the regulars, a rich man not much older then myself, began to ask me out and each time I politely declined. I didn’t think much of it until he started sending me things. Flowers, chocolates, and letters. I returned everything and eventually the flowers and chocolates stopped. The letters though became more and more threatening. Eventually after a really stressful day, I confronted him when I found him standing by my car and told him that if he didn’t stop then I would go to the police.   
Something in him must of snapped at that because he slammed me into my car and grabbed my throat. He told me that if I didn’t leave with him then he would come to my house and kill Juan while I watched. He let go of my throat and slammed me into the car again, just to make sure my back would bruise and then he left.   
After that I knew I had no choice. I had to keep Juice safe and if leaving him was the only option then that was what I was going to do. I went home that night and made love to Juan one last time. The next day when he went out to look for a job, I packed everything I could and left. The next five years of my life were hell with only one good thing that kept me going.   
My good thing was currently sleeping in the backseat with a tight grip on her stuffed bunny. I didn’t know that I was a month pregnant when I had left Juice. She looks so much like him. The only way you can tell that she’s mine is because she has my eye color. She was also the reason I was coming back to find Juice. I was brought out of my musings when my car suddenly started to jerk forward and then stall right in the middle of the road.   
“Fuck.” I muttered under my breath. At least I was near down town so I could go in a store and ask to call a tow. I checked to make sure my bruises were still covered and then I turned on my hazards and woke up Rosie. I picked her up and put her on my hip as we went into the barber shop. I explained the situation to the owner and he called a tow for me. After thanking him I went outside and waited.   
After a bit a tow pulled up and parked in front of my car. A man with wild hair got out and came up to me. He smiled at Rosie and I.   
“Hey dolls! My names Tig. Can you tell me what happened.” He asked nicely.   
“I’ve been driving for the past 12 hours with barely any breaks.” I told him. He nodded.   
“Alright, well would you two like to ride in the tow truck with me?” He asked. I nodded.  
“Yes please.” I smiled and he helped me get Rosie’s car seat. Rosie and I got in the passenger side and I buckled her in the middle of the bench seat. She yawned and laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and played with her hair as Tig drove us. We pulled into a lot that had a garage and a bunch of motorcycles on one side. He parked and we all got out. I put Rosie back on my hip.   
“Okay doll, I need you to go into that office back there and talk to the lady. Her name is Gemma and she’ll help you with the paperwork.” He told me. I nodded and thanked him and then headed to the office. I knocked on the door and she said to come in.   
“Hi, are you Gemma? Tig told me to come back here and fill out some paperwork. My car broke down.” I told her. She smiled at me and Rosie.   
“Sure, sweetheart.” She started grabbing papers and I sat down on the chair across from her. She passed me some papers and I started to fill them out. Gemma started talking to Rosie.   
“What's your name darlin?” Gemma asked.   
“Rosie…” Rosie replied shyly.   
“That's a pretty name baby.” Gemma smiled and so did I. Rosie blushed and hid her face in my shoulder. I giggled.   
“I'm sorry, she's shy.” I told Gemma.   
“That's alright. How old is she?” Gemma asked.   
“Almost 5.” I said and handed back the papers I finished filling out.   
“Treasure that age darlin. They grow up fast.” She told me.   
“Yeah… I know.” I looked down at Rosie who still had her face pressed against my shoulder.   
“Are you new in town? I don't remember seeing you before.” Gemma asked me.   
“Yeah, I lived here for a bit a couple of years ago but then I moved.” I looked back at her.   
“What brought you back?” Gemma asked.   
“We are finding my daddy!” Rosie suddenly said excitedly. I looked at her in surprise and Gemma’s eyebrows raised.   
“Well then I hope you find him sweetheart.” She said.   
“Thank you.” I said with a blush.   
“My boys can help you.” Gemma told me.   
“Really?” I asked.   
“Yeah, your car is probably going to take a while though and the rest of the boys won't be back for a bit. Are you girls hungry?” Gemma asked. Rosie nodded and I laughed.   
“Yes a bit.” I told her. She smiled and nodded. She got up and went to the door.   
“Sack!” She yelled. A skinny ginger came running over.  
“Yeah?” He asked.   
“Go get three burgers and fries. You can get whatever you want too hon.” She took out some money and handed it to him. He nodded and headed towards the tow truck.   
“Thank you. You didn't have to do that.” I said.   
“No problem. Come on let's go wait in the clubhouse.” Gemma nodded her head towards the big building. I got up with Rosie and we followed her in. We went and sat on some couches in the corner and talked about random things until the ginger came in with the food.   
We ate the food and I found out the guy's name is kip but he goes by half sack. After we ate Gemma showed me around. Half sack and Rosie were sitting on the couches and playing patty cake. Gemma and I were all the way in the back when we heard some motorcycles pull up.   
“That's my boys. Don't worry, you'll hear them come in.” She said as she showed me some pictures. Sure enough a minute later, I heard whooping and hollering.   
“Aye who's this sack?” I heard a Scottish voice say.   
“This is Rosie. Her mom's car broke down and Tig’s fixing it.” I heard Half Sack reply.   
“Ah do you need anything darlin?” I heard another voice ask.   
“No thank you.” Rosie replied. I smiled as I heard Rosie giggle and we started heading back to the front.   
“Hey boys will you help the girls find someone?” Gemma calls down the hall. “Sure, who we finding?” A deeper voice said. We came out into the main part of the clubhouse. I looked around at all the guys. My eyes stopped dead on the guy who was kneeling in front of my daughter. He was tickling her and I stood frozen to my spot.   
“Juan…” I said softly. I saw him stiffen as he heard me and he turned slowly.   
“Y/N?” He asked in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2   
The whole club fell silent at this point. The boys and Gemma looked between Juice and I. We didn’t speak just stared at each other.   
“You know each other?” Gemma asked as she put one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at us. Juice shook his head and broke eye contact with me to look at Rosie.   
“Yes.” I answered Gemma softly.  
“She’s… she’s your daughter…” Juice said quietly. He looked back at me and stood up suddenly. “She’s your daughter!”   
“Juice no… It’s not like that!” I said as I realized he thought I cheated on him.   
“Don’t lie to me!” He yelled. I flinched. “Why else would you have left?” He started to walk back towards the dorm. Rosie was looking at me with wide eyes and I sighed. I didn’t want to do this this way.  
“She’s yours!” I yelled at his back. He froze and his head turned slightly.  
“What?” He asked as he turned around to face me.   
“You’re her dad, Juice.” I said and then looked at Rosie. She was looking at me with wide eyes and tears started to form in my eyes. I looked back at Juice who was staring at me. “She is yours.”  
I was suddenly reminded that there was other people in the room when a blond guy cleared his throat.   
“Um let’s give them some privacy.” He said and headed towards the exit. Everyone followed him out and all that was left was Juice, Rosie, and me. Juice was looking at Rosie.   
“I’m sorry… that I accused you.” He said while not looking at me.   
“It’s alright. I understand.” I said.  
“Mommy...” Rosie called softly.  
“Yes baby?” I looked over at her.  
“Is he really my daddy?” She asked.  
“Yeah babygirl he is.” I nodded. She looked at him.  
“Daddy?” She asked softly. Juice’s eyes widened and I saw him start to tear up.  
“Yeah?” He said softly.   
“Is that you?” She pointed to a picture on the wall and I almost started laughing as I realized that it was a mugshot.  
“Yes.” He chuckles. She looks at it and back to him.   
“Can I see more pictures daddy?” She asked. He stuttered and looked at me.  
“She likes looking through photo albums.” I told him and he nodded.  
“Well um I would have to find them.” He said to her.   
“Okay.” She nodded at him and I smiled.   
“Juice?” I asked softly. He tore his eyes away from our daughter and looked at me.  
“Yeah?” He asked.   
“Do you think Gemma could watch over Rosie? I think that we should talk.” I told him.   
“Yeah we do. I’ll go ask her, just wait here.” He said. He went out the front door of the clubhouse and I went over to Rosie.   
“Hey babygirl, is it okay if mommy and daddy talk for a little bit?” I asked her as I sat down next to her.   
“That’s fine mommy. Does daddy like me?” She looked up at me.   
“Oh baby, of course he does. He’s just a little surprised. Remember I told you he didn’t know about you before today.” I told her and she nodded. We started talking about random things and after a couple minutes Juice came back in with Gemma.   
“Hi sweetheart are you ready to come hang out with me while your mommy and daddy talk?” Gemma asked as she held out her hand to Rosie. Rosie smiles and takes her hand. Rosie gets off the couch and Gemma and her head out of the clubhouse. I bit my lower lip nervously as they left and looked down at my hands. Juice sighed and sat down across from me.   
“Why did you leave? I can see that Rosie is definitely mine so I just don’t understand why you took my daughter away from me. Did you think I wouldn’t love you or her?” Juice asked. I looked up at him.  
“I didn’t know I was pregnant until I had already been gone for about 2 weeks.” I told him truthfully.   
“Then… why? Did you not love me anymore?” He asked while looking confused. I looked back down at my hands and shut my eyes tightly.  
“I can’t tell you Juice.” I told him quietly. I heard him sigh and he took a deep breath.   
“Then tell me why you’re here.” He told me. I took a deep breath to try and keep myself from crying. I looked up at him.  
“I need you to take Rosie for a little while.” My voice broke halfway through my sentence. He looked at me in shock.   
“What?” He asked.   
“I know that you have no reason to do this but please! She can not be with me right now.” I begged.   
“First you abandon me and now you are trying to abandon our daughter.” He asked as he started to get angry.   
“No Juice that isn’t it.” I stood up and took his hand. He ripped his hand away from me.   
“Then what is it? Because that’s the way it sounds!” He asked as he started breathing heavy.  
“I can’t…” I started but was cut off by him.  
“Don’t give me that you can’t tell me bullshit!” He yelled.   
“She’ll get hurt!” I yelled back.   
“What?” He stopped glaring at me.   
“I’m in a bad situation right now and if she stays with me, she’s going to be hurt. I will lose my mind if she gets hurt Juice… If either of you get hurt.” I said the last part softly and looked down at my feet.   
“What situation? I can keep you safe, I can keep both of you safe.” Juice cupped my cheek gently and lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. I shook my head and my tears fell.   
“It’s not your problem Juice. I just need you to take care of her, please! Please just promise me you will take care of her.” I said desperately.   
“Of course I’ll take care of her. Stay though! I still love you.” He admitted.  
“You still love me? Even after everything?” I looked at him in surprise.  
“I’ll always love you. You’re my girl… My old lady.” He smiled at the end and let out a chuckle when I looked at him confused.   
“Old lady?” I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“It’s a club thing.” He said and traced my lower lip slowly. “Do you still love me?”   
“Yes…” I told him softly. “I never stopped.” He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me as if I was going to disappear any second. I made a small noise in the back of my throat and pulled him closer by his cut. He moved his hand from my cheek to my hair and tangled his fingers in it. I don’t know how long we stayed like that but we only pulled apart when it became difficult to breathe. He didn’t pull away too far and placed his forehead against mine.   
“Don’t leave me again.” He said.   
“I already told Rosie that I’m going away for work. Just stick to that story.” I told him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at me again.   
“Fine…” He eventually said.   
“She’s going to be safe with you right?” I asked, just needing to hear him say yes.   
“She’ll be safe with me. The club and I will take care of her.” He told me. “How long are you going to be gone?”  
“I have all of her important documents with my stuff that I’ll give you.” I said while ignoring his question. I pulled away from him and started walking towards the door.   
“Y/N, how long will you be gone?” He grabbed my hand softly and turned me towards him. “Are you even coming back?”   
“I don’t know.” I said.   
“Okay…” He sighed in frustration. “Can you at least answer one question for me?”   
“Possibly it depends on what it is.” I told him.  
“Why the name Rosie?” He asked.   
“Rosie is a nickname. Her actually name is Rosita like your grandma. We both loved your grandma, she was the only family that gave a crap about us and she wasn’t even my family.” I told him as I pulled my hand away and walked out the door. I found Rosie in Gemma’s office. She was with Gemma and a couple of the guys. The blond one, the one with the scars and the scottish accent, and the one with white hair.   
“Did you guys work things out?” Gemma asked.  
“We came to an agreement.” Juice said from behind me.   
“Good.” Gemma nodded. “So know that we know that you two are family, you guys are coming to family dinner tomorrow night.”   
“Thank you Gemma but I can’t go. I have to leave tomorrow for work but I’m sure Rosie would be very happy to join you.” I told her.   
“Oh well alright. You’ll have to join us when you get back.” Gemma said. I swallowed and smiled at her.  
“Yes definitely.” I said.   
“Clay do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I just want to get my girls settled for the night.” Juice asked.   
“Yeah that’s fine Juice.” The white haired one said.   
“Do you need any help Juicey boy?” The scottish one asked.   
“I don’t think so Chibs but if that changes, I’ll give you a call.” Juice said.  
“Aye brother anything you need.” Chibs nodded.  
“Actually you boys feel up for a shopping trip?” Juice asked and I looked back at him confused.   
“Shopping for what?” I asked.   
“If Rosie is staying with me then she needs to have her own room and her own things.” Juice smiled at Rosie. “Ain’t that right princess?” She giggled and nodded.   
“Guess we're going shopping then. I’ll round up the boys, we can make this a family outing.” The blonde said and got up.   
“Thanks Jax.” Juice said. Jax gave him a half hug and a slap on the back and then walked out the door. I went over and picked up Rosie. I looked at Juice.   
“Lead the way.” I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Tig was about done with my car, so we waited for him to finish. All the boys were excited to go shopping for their new “niece” which had me smiling. Rosie and Juice deserved that, a big family that loved them. The more time I spent around the Sons, the more comfortable I felt leaving Rosie with them.   
I didn’t want to leave her at all but after him nearly beating me to death, I couldn’t have her there with him if something did happen to me. I also couldn’t stay here with her and Juice because he would track us down and kill Juice and possibly Rosie. And Juice couldn’t know about what I was going back to. He wouldn’t let me leave if he knew the truth. So I had to keep that a secret too.  
It was worth it though to see Rosie smile. She was so happy to be spending time with her dad. Once she warmed up to him and everyone else, she couldn’t stop talking. She adored her dad already and she had taken a liking to the rest of the Sons as well. Out of the rest of them, she seemed to like Chibs the most. Probably because of his accent. She had already started calling all of them Uncle too.  
I was listening to her tell her dad about how she wanted a puppy when Tig came into the office to tell us the car was finally finished. The Sons that were in there smiled and went to go get their ready to shop. Juice, Rosie, and I went to go get her car seat in the car and get her in.   
“Y/N.” Juice said and I turned to look at him as I finished buckling in Rosie.   
“Yeah?” I asked.  
“Can I… Can I uh ride with you and Rosie?” He asked nervously. I smiled and nodded.   
“Of course.” I told him. He smiled and kissed my cheek then he got in the passenger side. I smiled and got in the driver’s side. The boys started up their motorcycles and started pulling out.   
“Just follow them alright?” Juice said. I nodded and followed them to the small stores.  
“When did you get into all this?” I asked gesturing towards the guys.   
“Shortly after you left.” He told me. I just nodded and we all parked and I followed the boys into a hardware store.   
“What are we doing here?” I asked Juice.   
“I need paint for Rosie’s room.” He said.   
“Aye, what’s your favorite color little lass?” Chibs asked Rosie.   
“Blue!” She smiled.   
“What kind of blue princess?” Juice asked.   
“All kinds.” She said and we all laughed.   
“Okay doll what do you think of this shade?” Tig said while holding up a light blue paint sample that actually kinda matched his eyes.   
“Or this?” Happy held up a darker shade of blue paint sample. I think it was navy blue.   
“What about a teal?” Half sack held up a teal paint sample.   
“Really? Teal?”Happy raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What? Teal is a pretty color!” Half sack defended.   
“Sure it is…” Tig said in a sarcastic voice. I giggled at the big badass bikers who were arguing over colors. Juice smiled at me and then looked down at Rosie.   
“Go ahead and pick whatever color you want. Don’t listen to your silly uncles opinion.” Juice told her.  
“Hey! Her silly uncles have good points. Well besides Sack.” Tig said.  
“I can hear you!” Half Sack stated.   
“Well we could always get a big thing of the light blue and get a smaller thing of the dark blue and put swirls of it over the light blue.” Juice said. The boys paused and looked at him.   
“Yeah.” Happy said.  
“That would work.” Tig said.   
“What about the teal?” Half sack said.   
“No teal Sack!” Tig yelled at him. Everyone laughed as Sack pouted and put the sample back.   
“How does the swirls sound to you princess?” Juice asked Rosie.  
“Pretty.” Rosie smiled.   
“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Juice smiled.   
“Come on darlin, let’s go pick out some curtains to match your room.” Jax said and took her hand. The boys started following them and I grabbed Juice’s hand lightly as he was about to follow. He looked at me.   
“You’re going to be a great dad.” I told him. He smiled softly at me.   
“Thanks Y/N.” He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. “It’s crazy though. I already love her and a couple of hours I didn’t even know she existed.”   
“I understand that and I’m sorry that this played out this way. I never expected our baby to grow up not knowing you.” I apologized.  
“It’s in the past and we can’t change it. When you come back and tell me why everything happened then maybe I’ll be able to forgive you.” He told me.   
“Yeah sure…” I nodded and looked away.   
“Come on let’s join them before the guys have her picking out motorcycle curtains.” Juice said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and smiled slightly as we walked back to them.   
“Hey baby girl you find any curtains you like?” I asked Rosie. She nodded and pointed to some light purple and blue curtains.   
“Those are pretty, princess.” Juice said. “Let’s go pay for these.” He gathered up the paint and the curtains then Rosie and him went to the counter.   
“Hey, can I speak to ya for a moment?” Chibs asked as he touched my shoulder lightly. I nodded and he lead me to the other side of the small store.   
“What would you like to discuss?” I asked him.   
“You can’t leave him again lass.” He looked me in the eyes as he said this.   
“I have to.” I couldn’t hold his gaze.   
“He told me about your conversation in the clubhouse and I don’t think ya understand the state I found him in after you left 5 years ago.” Chibs said. “You broke him.”   
“I know I did.” I said quietly.   
“And you’re gonna do that to him again?” Chibs frowned and raised an eyebrow at me.   
“I don’t have much of a choice.” I said bitterly.   
“Ya always got a choice lass.” Chibs said.   
“Not in this.” I said.   
“What kind of trouble are ya in? Drugs? Money? We will try and help ya.” He told me.  
“Why?” I asked him.  
“Juicy boy is our family and you’re his. We’ll do whatever it takes to keep you here and keep him happy.” He told me. “He’ll be happy having his little girl but he’ll be even happier having both of his girls. Trust me, I know.” Chibs walked away after he said that and joined the group. I watched as Juice grabbed the bags and sighed as I headed over to them. 

 

Juice’s POV   
We were at our last stop, the grocery store, and I still couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that I had a daughter, or that you were back. I had pictured you coming back 100 times over and I had never imagined you bringing back our daughter. Part of me was pissed that you left and you kept my child away from me and the other part was just so happy you were back and that I have a daughter.   
I was torn and you not telling me what the hell happened or what was going on wasn’t helping. I knew you were in trouble but I didn’t know from what. Once I had you two settled in my house, I was going to go talk to the boys about it.   
I smiled as Chibs picked up Rosie and put her on his shoulders, so she could reach the type of cereal she wanted. She giggled and passed it down to him and he put it in the cart. He kept her on his shoulders and continued walking. I smiled at the two of them. Chibs was the closest thing I’ve ever had to a father and it made me happy to see him with my daughter. I was brought out of my thoughts when you elbowed me lightly. I looked over at you.  
“Juice remember to get her some junk food every once and awhile okay? She’s a kid and while the healthy shit is important, she doesn’t need it 24/7.” You told me sternly. I laughed and nodded.   
“Alright I won’t force her to eat healthy all the time.” I said.   
“Good.” You smiled at me. I had to stop myself from reaching and touching you as you did. I needed to talk to the guys before anything else happened with you. I looked back at the boys and Jax was attempting to steal Rosie away from Chibs which had him running away from Jax and Rosie was laughing hard. I chuckled as Tig grabbed Rosie from Chibs as he was distracted with trying to get away from Jax and ran away with an evil laugh. I could hear Rosie laughing from the next isle over.   
I heard Rosie squeal and suddenly Happy came running around the corner carrying her under his arm. Tig, Chibs, and Jax all came running behind him. I hear you giggling at the sight.   
“Boys! We’re in the store for fuck’s sake. Don’t knock anyone over!” Clay called after them while shaking his head.   
“We won’t boss!” Tig yelled back as they continued to run after Happy and Rosie.   
“So this is what badass bikers do in their free time?” I heard you ask. I looked at you and shrugged.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” I told you with a smile.   
“Good.” You smiled and we made our way through the store. The boys finally stopped running and I guess Chibs won because he was the last to have her and he did a little victory dance with her. Rosie giggled and yawned. Chibs passed her over to me and I held her in my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and grabbed my cut tightly. She fell asleep before we even got to the parking lot. I looked down at her and smiled. I ran my hand over her hair and kissed her forehead lightly.   
I set her in the carseat and helped put the groceries in the back, which was already almost packed. After everything was in I went over and told the guys that I’d meet them later to discuss what was going on. They all nodded and drove back to TM and I went back to your car and got in the passenger side. You smiled at me.   
“Your house or back to TM to pick up your bike?” You asked.   
“TM and then we’ll go home.” I said. You nodded and drove back to T-M. I looked over and watched you as you drove. It was dark but I could still see your face in the moonlight and under the streetlamps. You were wearing more makeup than you used to. I narrowed my eyes as I thought about why that would be. You always hated wearing anything more than eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick and even those you didn’t do most days.   
“Why are you staring at me?” You asked, while keeping your eyes on the road.  
“Why are you wearing more makeup?” I asked suddenly.   
“What?” You raised an eyebrow.   
“You are wearing foundation and all that kind of stuff. You usually don’t wear makeup at all. So why are you wearing more?” I asked.   
“Um I don’t know. I just like it more now. I’m not a kid anymore Juice.” You told me.   
“I know and I know some things have changed but I don’t know. You never liked the feel of foundation before.” I said.  
“I didn’t but I got over it.” You shrugged as you pulled into TM and parked beside my bike.   
“Follow me and don’t park behind me when we get back, okay?” I asked.   
“Yeah that’s okay.” You nodded. I got out and hopped on my bike. I started it and drove out of the parking lot. I drove back to the house that we had bought 5 years ago. I could never bring myself to sell it and now I’m glad that I hadn’t. I parked and went over to your car to get Rosie. Once she was settled in my arms, I carried her to the front door and opened it. I walked in and went to the guest room. You went up to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. I placed Rosie gently on the queen sized bed.   
I walked out of the room and you followed. I closed the door about halfway and went back to the car with you. We took the groceries in first and then the stuff for Rosie’s room. Once everything was inside, you stood in the living room and looked around.   
“You didn’t change much.” You said.   
“The house was just about perfect.” I shrugged.   
“It’s cleaner now.” You let out a little giggle. I smiled.   
“Yeah, you know me.” I said.   
“Yeah. I umm I’m just going to go to bed.” You said.   
“Take my room. I’ll sleep on the couch or something. I’m not getting back till late anyways.” I told you.   
“I’ll just sleep in the room with Rosie. That bed is more than big enough.” You said and I nodded. I walked over to you and you looked up at me. I pulled you into me and kissed you softly. You kissed back immediately and cupped my cheek. I smiled against your lips and after a few moments, I pulled back.   
“I’ll be back as soon as possible. Don’t leave without saying goodbye this time.” I told you and you nodded. You leaned up and kissed me one last time before pulling back and heading to the guest room. I smiled and went back to T-M. Everyone was already in church when I arrived.   
“Hey guys, thanks for helping me.” I said.   
“No problem Juicey.” Chibs said. I sat down in my spot.   
“What did she tell you?” I asked him.   
“She said that she didn’t have a choice about leaving.” Chibs told me.   
“What the hell has she gotten herself into?” I sighed and crossed my arms.   
“I don’t know bro but it doesn’t sound good.” Jax said.   
“It’s probably drugs.” Tig said.   
“We don’t know that and if it is I’ll get her into rehab. The only issue I have with that is I’ve been watching her all day and she doesn’t seem like a junkie.” I told him.   
“That’s true and it’s not like she could've used any. She was with us the whole time and she definitely didn’t act like a junkie going through withdrawls.” Happy said.   
“Well then maybe it’s a money thing? Maybe she owes the wrong person money.” Jax said.   
“We aren’t going to figure out how to help her until we know what she’s gotten herself into.” Clay said. “Now are you sure she isn’t going to budge on this whole not telling you shit?”   
“Pretty positive.” I told him.  
“Well at least we know we won’t have issues with her being a rat.” Opie said.   
“True.” Tig said.   
“Well what do we do since we can’t get her to talk?” Jax asked.   
“Maybe we should just let her go.” Tig suggested and I glared at him.   
“What?” I asked.   
“Well we know where she’s going and if she’s gone too long without checking in we can always go and find her.” Tig explained.   
“How do we know where she’s going?” I asked   
“The license plate on her car is a washington plate. I have the number written down and you can run it through your databases. I vote we give her two weeks to get whatever she’s hiding in order and then if she isn’t back. We go find her, handle it ourselves, and bring her home.” Tig said. Everyone nodded at his logic.   
“You think you can manage two weeks Juicy?” Chibs asked.   
“I don’t really have much of a choice. I can’t make her stay. I learned that lesson five years ago.” I sighed.   
“Okay then. All in favor of waiting two weeks?” Clay asked and everyone, including myself, agreed. Once we were done discussing everything else, I headed home. I went inside and walked straight to Rosie’s room. The door was still open and I saw you on your side with your arms wrapped around Rosie. Rosie was cuddled against you. I smiled and came over to the two of you. I leaned down and kissed both of your heads softly and then went to my own room. I got ready for bed and then went to sleep.   
“Daddy… Daddy... “ Rosie giggled as she jumped on my bed. I groaned and open my eyes.   
“Hey princess.” I smiled and pulled her into a hug.   
“I’m hungry.” Rosie anounced through her giggles.   
“Well what do you feel like eating?” I asked.   
“Pancakes!” She laughed.   
“Well I can attempt those but daddy’s not the best at them.” I told her.   
“Well mommy makes good ones, we can wait till she gets back.” Rosie told me. “Where did mommy go?”   
“Mommy probably went on her work trip.” I sighed and sat up with Rosie still in my arms.   
“Oh when will she be back?” Rosie asked.   
“I’m not sure princess. Let’s go try those pancakes though.” I told her as I set her down. She nodded and ran out of the room. I smiled and got up. I stretched and looked around my room. On the nightstand was a note. I knew it was from you, so I picked it up and it said   
“Sorry about this but I couldn’t wait till you or Rosie was awake. If I did then I wasn’t sure that I would be able to leave. I love you both and everything will work out okay, I promise.”   
I sighed and put the note in the nightstand. I got up and headed to the kitchen. I laughed hard at the sight I walked into to. Rosie was sitting on the floor with flour covering her and the floor. The mess was going to bother me later but for right now, I was just enjoying having my princess with me, even if you weren’t with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Juice’s POV  
It had been a week since I had become a dad and I was loving it. Sure, I had Gemma and the guys helping me out and everything until I could figure it out for myself. I was getting better at it though. She was actually going to bed on time for me now without me having to call Uncle Chibs to come help.   
It didn’t bother Chibs to come help in fact all of her uncles were always excited to come see her. In fact, I was currently laughing my ass off while watching Happy having a tea party with Rosie. They both had on tiaras and sparkly bracelets. I had made sure to get plenty of pictures of this moment. I even got a picture of Happy covering Rosie’s eyes and flipping me off. I had sent all of the club the pictures and Happy threatened to gut me.   
Someone knocked on the door and I stopped laughing long enough to go and answer it. I opened the door and Tig and Chibs were standing on the other side.   
“What are you guys doing here?” I asked.   
“Oh, you think we’d miss seeing this in person?” Tig asked as they went to the kitchen to see Happy.   
“Oh brother what have ya gotten yourself into?” Chibs laughed.   
“Shut up.” Happy crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Uncle Chibs! Uncle Tiggy!” Rosie shouted as she got down from the table and ran over to hug them. They smiled and Chibs picked her up and hugged her. He passed her over to Tig and he hugged her too.   
“Hey doll.” Tig smiled as he set her back down.   
“Are you here to join my tea party?” She smiled at them. They both looked at each other and gulped.   
“Sorry love but I don’t think we can.” Chibs said. Rosie’s bottom lip quivered.   
“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” She begged and looked up at them with wide eyes. They groaned.   
“Alright doll, whatever you want.” Tig said and Rosie smiled brightly. Happy and I chuckled. Chibs glared at me.   
“Sweetheart I think your da wants to join too.” Chibs smirked at me and I glared at him.   
“Oh! Come on daddy!” She went back to the table and we all followed and the tea party started. It honestly wasn’t too bad until Tig noticed my nails.  
“Dude! Your nails!” Tig laughed. I groaned and looked down at the blue nail polish that I had forgotten about. Rosie had wanted to paint nails last night and I had to talk her out of using pink.   
“Shut up.” I grumbled and everyone laughed.   
“Don’t they look pretty? I did them myself!” Rosie said happily.   
“They are beautiful lass.” Chibs said as he leaned over and kissed her head softly. Rosie smiles brightly.   
“Yeah they are great, doll!” Tig reached over and ruffled her hair playfully. Happy gave a grunt and a nod. Which usually meant he approved. Rosie was very happy with her uncle's approval. We continued on with the tea party for a little while until Chibs got a call from Clay for all of us to come in right away. He told Chibs that Gemma was on her way to pick up Rosie so I could use my bike. We put away Rosie’s tea party things and I packed her a bag just incase it got too late.   
As soon as I finished packing the bag, someone knocked on the door. Tig let Gemma in and Rosie went up to give her aunt Gemma a hug. Gemma smiled and picked Rosie up.  
“Ready to go sweetheart?” Gemma asked Rosie. Rosie nodded and Gemma grabbed her bag from me. “Give daddy a kiss darlin.”   
“Bye daddy!” Rosie leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed her head.   
“Bye princess. Be good for Aunt Gemma.” I told her.  
“Yes daddy. I love you.” Rosie told me.  
“I love you too princess.” I told her. Gemma smiled and walked out of the house and to her car. We all followed Gemma back to the clubhouse and went to church. Apparently some shit had gone down with the Mayans and we were going to strike back.   
It was a good thing I had packed Rosie an overnight bag because I didn’t end up getting back home until 4 in the morning. It took longer than it was supposed to because a couple of Mayans came from nowhere. Some of us got beat up pretty bad so Chibs had to patch up Jax, Tig, and I. Nothing serious but we had a couple of deep cuts. My face was more bruised then theirs but luckily nothing was broken. After I got back home, I immediately went to bed.   
The next morning I woke up to knocking on the door. I groaned and got up. I went to the door and opened it to find Gemma and Rosie. I smiled at them.   
“Hey princess, did you have fun?” I asked. Rosie didn’t answer at first and just stared at me with wide eyes.   
“Daddy are you hurt?” She asked. I had forgotten all about my bruised face.   
“Oh yeah princess. Daddy’s fine. I just had a little accident.” I shrugged and smiled at her. I took Rosie and her bag from Gemma and she kissed me on the cheek and left. I brought Rosie and her bag inside and went to the living room.   
“Did you eat breakfast princess?” I asked as I set her bag down. She shook her head no.   
“What would you like?” I asked her.   
“Cereal.” She said softly. I looked at her confused.   
“You okay princess? You are being very quiet.” I set her down on the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of it.   
“Daddy why do you have ouchies?” Rosie asked.   
“Well you know how daddy works with you uncles?” I asked her and she nodded. “Well sometimes our job can make us have ouchies.”   
“Oh does mommy’s job make her have ouchies too?” She asked.   
“Not that I know of. Why do you ask princess?” I looked at her confused.   
“Mommy has a lot of ouchies too.” She said.   
“What?” I asked.   
“Mommy has a lot of ouchies. Right before we came to find you mommy was in the… the um… place with the doctors and nurse ladies because of her ouchies.”   
“The hospital? Mommy was in the hospital?” I asked. My mind was reeling from this information.   
“Yeah the hospital! I got to play with a nice nurse lady while old daddy and mommy were talking.” Rosie told me.   
“Old daddy?” My fists clenched.   
“Yeah after old daddy left the hospital is when mommy told me about you. She said we needed to find you so I wasn’t around old daddy while she went away for her job.” Rosie said.   
“Princess what was old daddy like?” I asked.   
“Umm well he always brought me candy and toys when he got home from work but he was mean to mommy. He yelled and made her cry a lot.” Rosie said. I got up fast.   
“Okay princess, I have to call Aunt Gemma and see if she will watch you again for a bit. I have to talk to your uncle's about something” I said fast while grabbing out my phone and calling Gemma back fast.   
“Everything alright sweetheart?” Gemma asked as she picked up.  
“I’m not sure and I really hate to ask you this but do you think you could watch Rosie for a bit while I talked to the boys?” I asked her.   
“Yeah sure. I’ll turn around and come get her. Be there in a couple minutes sweetheart.” Gemma said and hung up. I put my phone away and went back to Rosie.  
“Aunt Gemma will be here soon and you and her can go get some breakfast alright princess?” I asked her.   
“Alright daddy. Tell everyone I said hi!” Rosie smiled.   
“Will do princess.” I kissed her forehead. A couple minutes later Gemma knocked on the door and I went to open it.   
“Hey sweetheart! Everything okay?” Gemma asked me.   
“Well not really honestly but I need to discuss it with the guys.” I said and pulled out some money from my wallet. “Here, take this and you two go get breakfast. I really appreciate everything that you’ve done for Rosie and I.”   
“Sweetheart you really don’t have to do that. I love watching over Rosie.” Gemma smiled.  
“Still take the money as my way of saying thank you.” I said as I handed it to her.   
“Fine but no more of this.” Gemma said as she took it.   
“Whatever you say.” I smiled as I went to the living room to get Rosie. Rosie smiled and I hugged her. She left with Gemma and I called the guys and told them to meet me at church. I went out and hopped on my bike. Most of the guys were already at the clubhouse since we had a late night. Once I got there, I practically ran inside.   
“Juicey, what’s all this about? You sounded upset on the phone.” Chibs asked while looking at me in concern.   
“I need everyone here before I talk about it.” I told him and he nodded.   
“Aye, we are just waiting on Jax and Clay. Everyone else stay in the dorms last night.” He told me.  
“Good.” I nodded. After about 15 minutes Jax and Clay were finally here and Church started.  
“Now Juice, why did you call everyone here?” Clay asked and everyone looked at me.   
“I need to go find Y/N now.” I said to them. Everyone looked surprised.   
“We agreed on two weeks and it’s only been one son.” Piney said.  
“Rosie told me some things today and the way they are adding up it isn’t good.” I told them.  
“What she tell you.” Tig asked. I told them about the conversation that Rosie and I had this morning.   
“This guy has been hurting Y/N for god knows how long and who knows what he is going to do to her because she brought Rosie to me. It might already be too late but I need to try and get to her before I lose her.” I said to them.   
“We’re here for you brother.” Jax said and patted me on the shoulder.   
“Let’s vote, time for a road trip to go and get Juice’s old lady back?” Clay asked. Everyone agreed and we worked out who was staying behind and who was going. Piney and Half sack were going to stay behind and help Gemma while the rest of us went to Washington.   
“Juice let’s go and talk to Gemma so she can watch Rosie for you while we are gone.” Clay said as he brought the gavel down. I nodded and waited for Clay as everyone cleared out. Once he was ready, we left and went to Clay and Gemma’s house. Gemma and Rosie were in the kitchen baking cookies when we walked in.   
“Daddy!” Rosie smiled.   
“Hey princess.” I kissed her head. “I need to talk to Aunt Gemma for a minute so Uncle Clay is going to go put some cartoons on for you.”   
“Okay daddy.” She smiled and went with Clay into the living room.   
“What’s up sweetheart?” Gemma looked at me in concern, I explained the situation to her and she nodded.   
“Can Rosie stay with you while we go get Y/N?” I asked her.   
“Of course hon. You know Rosie always has a place here with us.” Gemma said. I smiled and hugged her.   
“Thanks Gem.” I said.   
“No problem sweetheart.” Gemma said. “When do you leave?”  
“In about two hours.” I said. “The boys are getting things around and we are going to meet up at the clubhouse.”   
“Okay, do you know how long you guys will be gone for?” Gemma asked.   
“Not sure a couple of days at least.” I told her. She nodded. “I need to run her license plate number and see exactly where we are going though. I’ll go get Rosie’s things right after.”   
“Okay sweetheart.” Gemma said and I went to sit down at the table. I take out my laptop and start my search. After about 10 minutes I get the address.   
“Clay! I found it!” I yelled into the living room. Clay comes into the dining room.   
“Where is she?” He asked.  
“Seattle. I have the address that the car is registered to right here.” I said as I wrote it down.   
“Good. The sooner we find her, the sooner you can kill this bastard, and the sooner you can bring her home.” Clay said. My hands clenched at the thought of this guy touching her.   
“Yeah, I need her back.” I said and I looked at Rosie who was in the living room watching cartoons. “We need her back.” Clay patted me on the back.   
“We’ll get her.” He said.   
“I have to get Rosie her things and I’m going to take her out for lunch before we leave.” I told him and he nodded.   
“You can take Gemma’s car if you want.” Clay said.   
“Thanks that would be nice.” I told him and he went to grab the keys for me. I went to the living room.   
“Hey princess, you want to go get some lunch with daddy?” I asked.   
“Yes!” Rosie smiled and got up. I took her hand in mine.   
“Tell Aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay bye.” I said to her.   
“Bye Aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay!” Rosie went and gave them hugs.   
“Bye hon. I’ll see you in a bit.” Gemma said as she hugged her back. Clay ruffled her hair.  
“We will be back in a bit.” I told them and we left. Rosie and I went to lunch before going back home. Once we were home we packed up some of her stuff to take to Gemma’s. After we had enough for her to stay there a couple of days, we left and went back to Gemma and Clay’s. I parked Gemma’s car and Rosie and I went inside. I knocked on the door and Gemma let us in.   
“Hey beautiful, ready to have some girl time with your Aunt Gemma?” Gemma asked Rosie.  
“Yes!” Rosie said excitedly. I smiled and kissed Rosie on the head.   
“I’ll see you in a couple of days and I might even bring a surprise back for you.” I told Rosie.   
“Ooo! Okay daddy! I’ll see you then. I love you.” Rosie told me. She kissed my cheek and I smiled and hugged her.  
“I love you too princess.” I held her close for a second longer. “I’ll be back home soon.”   
“Okay daddy.” Rosie nodded and I let her go. I got up and looked at Clay.   
“Ready?” I asked him.   
“Yeah, love ya Gem.” He said as he leaned over and kissed her.   
“Love you too.” She said as she kissed him back. “Love you too Juice.”   
“I love you too Gemma.” I replied and I hugged her. Clay and I left after we finished our goodbyes. We went to the clubhouse and all the other guys were there already. Once everyone had all their stuff around we got on our bikes and headed out. I was going to get you back, no matter what. 

~Sorry it took so long to update.~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- This took a dark turn

Part 5  
Reader’s POV  
I had been back to hell for a week but luckily Ryan’s business trip had lasted longer then he was expecting and I didn’t have to deal with him until yesterday. Ryan had called and told me that he was coming back then so I had been making dinner when he arrived. He came into the kitchen and looked around while I pretended to be busier with the food then I actually was.  
“Where is she?” He asked referring to Rosie.   
“She is staying with Nina.” I said calmly while turning to look at his reaction. He narrowed his eyes at me and his nostrils flared.   
“And who, may I ask, said that was okay?” He said with an edge to his voice. I took a deep breath and then smiled sweetly at him.   
“Well I just thought that you had been gone so long that you would like to spend a couple of days with just the two of us…” I batted my eyelashes at him and tried to stop the oncoming wave of nausea that I felt at saying this. He stopped glaring and smirked at me. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.   
“You know sometimes you aren’t a dumb bitch.” He came over to me and kissed my cheek. “Now when will my food be done?”   
“In about ten minutes. Why don’t you go relax and I’ll make the table for us.” I said.   
“No just make the table for me. You’re getting fucking fat.” He said while looking down at my body in disgust. I just nodded.   
“Okay, I’ll make the table for you.” I said.   
“Good.” He said. He reached up and petted my hair softly before he suddenly took a handful and gripped it tightly. “And if I find any food missing later, I will have to teach you a lesson. You don’t want me to have to a teach you a lesson, do you sugar?”   
“No…” I said while taking in a shaky breath so I wouldn’t whimper in pain. He smirked and gave my hair hard pull before releasing me.   
“Good girl, now move your ass.” He said while going upstairs to change.   
After he ate dinner, I cleaned and then he fucked me until he was satisfied. Once he was asleep, I snuck into Rosie’s room. I curled up into the fetal position on her floor with one of her stuffed animals and cried. I couldn’t sleep so I just stayed in that spot until the sun started to peek through the curtains.   
At that point I made my way off the floor and went to get ready for the day. I cleaned and then at about 9 I started to cook breakfast for him. He came into the kitchen right after I was finish. He smirked as he looked at me.   
“When’s the brat coming back and ruining my day?” He asked as I made his plate.   
“She’s staying with Nina for a couple of days.” I said. He nodded.   
“This is how our lives should of been.” He said and I dug my nails into my palm to refrain from saying anything stupid. “We should of gotten rid of the little monster when I suggested. You’re just lucky I convinced everyone that she is mine.”   
“Yes.” I nodded and dug my nails in harder. I turned to face away from him and started scrubbing the counter.  
“Think we could convince Nina to just take the little bitch?” He chuckled. I gritted my teeth.   
“Don’t call her that.” I said quietly.   
“Excuse me, what was that?” I heard the chair move and his feet approaching me. I turned around to face him as he stepped closer with an angry look on his face.   
“I said don’t call her that.” I told him in a louder voice. He stepped close to me pushing me into the counter.   
“You may want to rethink that statement.” He growled.   
“You’re right. I meant don’t call her that jackass.” I glared at him. He gripped my upper arms hard and dug his nails into them.  
“You are such an ungrateful whore.” He let go of one of my arms and grabbed the back of my head. The he used the grip he had on me to ram me into the kitchen island. The air was knocked out of my body as the hard counter made contact with my stomach. He slammed my head down onto the counter next. The crunch that my nose made as it broke, hurt my ears and made my stomach turn. He pulled my head back and whispered in my ear. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you a lesson after all.” 

Juice’s POV   
I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and looked at the address on it and then to the address on the house. I looked at the other guys and nodded. This was the house that the car was registered to. The neighborhood was a fancy rich suburb type of place and this house looked like almost every other one in it. I stopped looking at it and got off my bike. I went over to the group my guys had formed.   
“This is a pretty nice neighborhood so we have to play this cool unless we want the cops called on us.” Jax said. Everyone nodded.   
“Why don’t just Juice, Jax, and Chibs go up to the door and the rest of us wait here?” Clay suggested.   
“That works for me.” I said. Everyone agreed with that plan. Jax, Chibs, and I made our way to the door and I knocked on it. We waited a couple of minutes and then I knocked harder. A minute later a lady about Clay and Gemma’s age opened the door and looked at us confused.   
“Um… Can I help you?” She asked hesitantly. I looked at the guys and they shrugged.  
“Umm yeah is Y/N here?” I asked her.   
“That depends on who wants to know.” She narrowed her eyes at us and crossed her arms over her chest.   
“If she is here can you tell her Juice is here. She’ll know who you are talking about.” I said. The lady’s eyes widened at me.   
“You’re Juice?” She asked.  
“Um yes.” I said still confused.   
“Come in! Come in! All of you.” She smiled at us kindly and I waved the others to come inside too. Once we were all in her living room, she started speaking again. “Are you here to take her away?”  
“Yeah I am.” I said and she smiled.   
“Thank god! I’ve been trying to get her away since I first found the bruises.” She said. “She lives across the street but I wanted you to come in so Ryan wouldn’t see you.”   
“Is he the one that’s been hurting her?” I asked.  
“Yes, he’s a monster. Puts on a good show but I can see right through his bullshit.” She said while peeking through her curtain. “How are you going to get her?”   
“Well I was going to knock on the door and once she was at the door, I was going to have her pack up her things. And if he had an issue with that I’d bash his fucking head in.” I said casually. She looked at me.   
“You really are an adorable dumbass like she said.” She said bluntly.   
“I… um thanks?” I said in what sounded more like a question then a statement.   
“That plan, while it does have a certain appeal won’t work. He is a very rich man and he won’t stop until he gets what he wants.” She told me.   
“No offense lass but we’ve dealt with worse then some rich bastard.” Chibs chimed in. She looked at him.   
“Maybe but he does have the police around here in his pocket.” She said.   
“That doesn’t scare us.” Jax said.   
“Just take the time and deal with the situation a little more carefully. He just got back from a long trip but he will have to go back to his job eventually and when that happens you can use the spare key that Y/N gave me to go in there and get her out. That way he never sees any of you and she’s safer.” She handed me the key. I took it and looked at the guys.  
“I have to admit, that is a smarter plan.” I put the key in my pocket. The guys nodded their heads.   
“Now, before too many people notice your bikes, put them in my garage.” She said as she walked into a different room. A minute later I heard the garage open and a minute after that she comes back in the room. “Go now.” We nodded and headed outside to put them in there. The ones we couldn’t fit in there we put in her backyard.   
We went back inside and spent turns watching the house for his car to leave the driveway. The whole day I fidgeted and paced the house. I was anxious about seeing you again and about what that bastard was doing to you while I was just sitting here. Nina was nice and helped us as much as she could. She told stories about you and Rosie that helped to calm me a little bit but it wasn’t enough.   
“Hey! The fuck’s leaving!” Tig yelled excitedly at us at about 8 that night. I went up to the window and saw the car pulling away from the house. I smiled and waited till the car left the street.   
“Let’s go.” I told the guys. We went outside and headed over to the house. I opened the front door with the key and walked inside the house followed by the guys. The house was quiet and dark. It didn’t look like anyone was in here. “Y/N?” I called out softly. No one answered.   
“Let’s split up and if we find something we will yell for you, alright Juice?” Jax asked. I nodded and we all headed in different directions. Chibs, Clay, and I ended upstairs. So far there was nothing but dark rooms. I smiled at the pictures of you and Rosie.   
“Juice! Get down here you will want to see this.” Tig called from downstairs. I ran down the stairs and found him in the kitchen by the kitchen island. I looked at him confused and he nodded to the island. I looked at it and my eyes widened at the sight of blood on it.  
“That’s a lot of blood.” I said, my hands curled into fists.   
“It’s dry so this happened a while ago.” Tig said. I nodded.   
“So where is she?” I asked. Tig shrugged.   
“Hey, we searched everywhere down here and there’s this one locked door.” Happy said as he came into the kitchen. “You want me to kick it in?”   
“Yes.” I nodded and he led us to it. We cleared the way so Happy had space to kick the door. He took a step away from the door and kicked the door in just the right spot so it came open with a loud crash. I looked through the threshold and realized that it was the basement door. I flipped the switch on and started walking down the stairs.   
“Y/N?” I called out as I descended the stairs. I looked around the cement basement and only saw a door on the other side. Everyone came following down the stairs. I walked to the other side of it and tried the doorknob. The door wasn’t locked so it came open and the sight before me made my stomach turn.   
You were laying on the floor unconscious. Your body was covered in cuts and blood filled the room. There was puddles of it everywhere. Not only were you covered in cuts and blood but you had bruises everywhere. I ran over to your side and gently pressed my fingers against your neck. I nearly sobbed in relief as I felt your pulse under my fingers.  
“We need to get her to a hospital.” I looked over at the guys. Jax and Opie came over to help me lift you as gently as we could. We made our way upstairs and as we came into the hallway leading to the entrance of the house, the door opened and the bastard stepped in. He paused and looked at us.   
“Who the fuck are you?” He demanded. I looked at Jax and Opie and they nodded. Jax took the weight that I was holding and I let you go and stepped closer to the fucker.   
“I’m her old man and I’m going to kill you for hurting my old lady.” I said as I stalked closer. He scoffed and looked at all of us in disgust.   
“You touch me and I call the police now put her down and leave my property.” He smirked at me. When I was close enough I reached up and grabbed his collar roughly. I pulled him close to me.   
“You think I’m afraid of your bitch ass and your fucking cops?” I snarled as I pushed him into the hallway wall. “You hurt my girl. I’m going to bash your fucking head in.”   
“You are going to be in some serious trouble.” He smirked at me.   
“I don’t think you are grasping this. I’m going to kill you but first I’m going to get my girl to a hospital because she’s more important. Once she’s taken care of, I will be coming back here and I will be using your blood to decorate this floor.” I told him. I saw a flash of fear go through his eyes as he processed my words. But then he went right back to smirking.   
“Juice, Opie and I can take care of her if you and the boys want to stay and deal with this shit.” Jax told me. I looked at Jax and then back to the man in a grip. I smirked. “Call me when you figure out how bad the damage is?” I asked Jax. He nodded and then the took you out of the house. The guy was actually starting to look afraid now, good. “Hap, you think you can assist me in dealing with this?”   
“Oh yes I will.” Hap said excitedly.   
“Perfect.” My smirk widened. I threw the guy to Hap.   
“Where do you want him Juicey boy?” Chibs asked.   
“Kitchen.” I said. “Tie him to a chair.” They nodded and Chibs and Happy took him into the kitchen.   
“We can start cleaning up Y/N’s blood so this can’t be traced back to her or us.” Tig offered.   
“That would be perfect. Thanks guys.” I smiled at them and then headed into the kitchen. Happy threw rubber gloves at me as I walked into it. I put them on and looked at him.   
“What’s your name?” I asked.   
“Ryan.” He answered. I nodded and looked at Happy and Chibs.   
“What do you think we should do to Ryan?” I asked them.   
“We could cut off his fingers. I call his pinky.” Happy suggested while leering at him. Ryan started struggling against his restraints.   
“No, no! Please I’ll do anything!” He said.   
“See the thing is I only want one thing.” I said. “And well honestly that is just to watch you bleed.” I nodded to Happy and he handed knife over to me. He took Ryan’s hand and held it over the table. Ryan started to cry and scream. Chibs stuffed a dishtowel into his mouth.   
“Shut the fuck up.” Chibs said annoyed. I smirked and took the knife and chopped straight through 4 fingers. He screamed around the towel and Chibs and Happy held him steady as he started struggling harder.   
“You can take the pinky Hap.” I said. He smiled and picked up the pinky and put it in his pocket. I put the knife on the table and stood in front of Ryan. I punched him in the nose and felt satisfaction run through my as his nose crunched beneath my fist. I punched him again and again until I was happy with the bloody mess that was left of his face.   
“You guys think he’s had enough?” I asked Chibs and Happy. They shook their heads no while Ryan made loud whimpers around the towel and attempted to shake his head yes. I let out a chuckle and picked the knife back up. I stabbed straight through the hand that I didn’t cut the fingers off of. He let out a loud sob. I twisted the knife in his hand and his body twitched. I pulled the knife back out and looked at him.   
I ripped his shirt open and began to carve into his chest. I carved until the others came into the kitchen. They looked at the mess I created and then they went over to the kitchen island and started scrubbing your blood off of it. By this point, Ryan was starting to lose consciousness. Chibs shook him and smacked his cheek to wake him back up. Ryan whimpered and his body twitched again.   
“We’re done, Juice.” Clay told me a little bit later. I nodded and looked at the pathetic fuck in front of me.   
“Pussy.” I spat. I went behind him and lifted his head up. I took the knife and sliced his throat open. Blood poured down and I smirked. We left the house and made sure that no one noticed us leaving and then went and grabbed our bikes. I called Jax and Opie and they gave me directions to which hospital they took her too. They had to borrow Nina’s car so we would have to come back to trade the car for their bikes later.   
Once we were at the hospital it was still a couple of hours before the doctors would even stopped working on you. Jax had told the doctors that you were his sister so they would tell him everything and that would get rid of the whole you have to be family issue. Apparently you had some internal bleeding that they were working on. Jax and Opie had left at one point to go get back their bikes back and tell Nina what was going on. She agreed not to say anything. She thought that the world was better off without Ryan in it anyways.   
When the doctors finished and you were in a room. Jax and I went to your room and I immediately went to your side. You looked so tiny compared to the hospital bed. I took your hand and ran my thumb over it lightly. Jax stayed for a little bit and then went to go talk to the doctors about transferring you to St. Thomas back in Charming. I kissed your hand lightly and my eyes watered as I thought about how close I was to losing you.  
“Nothing bad will ever happen to you again.” I promised you.


	6. 6

Juice’s POV  
You had so many internal injuries that you had been unconscious for about a week now. They had moved you to St. Thomas once you were stable enough. Rosie was still staying with Gemma because I didn’t want her to see you until you were awake and I had been staying the night at the hospital. When I wasn’t there though, I made sure one of the sons was with you. Club business had been slow thankfully so I had been able to spend most of my time with you. I was watching Tom and Jerry on the tiny hospital tv in the corner when Chibs came in.  
“How ya doing lad?” Chibs sat down on the chair next to mine.  
“I’m alright, nothing’s changed.” I said with a shrug.  
“Aye, she’ll wake up soon. She’s a strong one.” He told me reassuringly while putting his hand on my shoulder.  
“I know she will. It’s just hard, ya know?” I asked him. He nodded.  
“I know lad. I’ve got the day off ya want some company brother?” He asked.  
“That’d be great brother. Thank you.” I smiled at him and started discussing club business with him. Chibs stayed for about three hours before he headed back to TM. I searched the tv before giving up with a sigh. I put my head on the bed next to your side and drifted off to sleep.

Reader’s POV  
Everything hurt and it was dark. Was I dead? No, everything hurt too much for me to be dead. Where was I though? The basement had a little window in it so it wouldn’t be pitch black. Wait, I think my eyes are closed. I attempted to open them and failed.  
I made a small whimper noise and attempted to open them again. It worked this time and I woke up to a dark room with soft glowing lights. Definitely wasn’t the basement. I could tell it was night time from the large windows on the one side of the room. I looked from the window to the monitor. Hospital? Ryan wouldn’t of taken me to a hospital. I looked down at the form laying partially on the bed. A broken sob came out of my throat as I realized it was Juice.  
“Juice!” My voice came out rough as tears streamed down my face. He groaned softly but didn’t wake up and I managed a little giggle through my tears. God I hope this wasn’t a dream. “Juicey, baby.”  
I lifted my hand up and poked his head. He grumbled and looked at me sleepily. He stared at me for a full minute before his eyes got huge. He jerked up fast and smiled big. He started a couple of different sentences but tripped over the words. He took my face in his hands and kissed my lips lightly. He brushed my tears away softly before pulling away and walking to the door. He opened the door and just screamed for a nurse. I giggled again at him. One came and told him to shut up before he told her that I was awake. She nodded and came into the room to check on me.  
After checking everything, she said that I was looking good. She got me a glass of water and then left after scolding Juice for two minutes. He came back over to me and smiled.  
“How you feeling?” He asked me as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.  
“Like shit, think I might be coming down with some sorta bug.” I smiled as he playfully glared at me. “You?”  
“Sorry, I know that was a stupid question.” Juice said.  
“That’s okay.” I told him. He took my hand lightly in his and then kissed each of my knuckles on that hand.  
“I was so worried about you.” He whispered. “Don’t leave ever again.”  
“I won’t.” I said. “What happened with… ya know…” I trailed off.  
“Taken care of. Don’t ever have to worry about that again.” He told me. “Nothing bad will ever happen to you again”  
“I know it won’t. I’m sorry. I just I didn’t know what else to do.” My eyes filled with tears again.  
“Tell me what happened, please.” Juice said. I told him everything, why I left the first time to why I came back and left again. He didn’t speak the whole time and just listened to what I had to tell him. He squeezed my hand during the parts I got too emotional and when I was done he took in a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. “Nothing will happen to you or Rosie. It doesn’t matter what happens to me. My brothers will take care of you both. You will be protected and loved. I love you both so much.”  
“I love you too.” I smiled and he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed back before pulling back. “Where is Rosie?”  
“She’s with Gemma. Trust me, Gemma is spoiling the shit outta her.” Juice chuckled.  
“Good.” I nodded and yawned.  
“Go to sleep baby.” Juice said. I looked at him.  
“Will you lay with me?” I asked.  
“I won’t fit babygirl.” He smiled. I moved over as much as I could and He smiled and shook his head at me. I patted the little piece of bed that I left. He got up and laid down gently beside me. I lifted my head up and he put his arm under it. He kissed my head and softly put his other arm over my stomach. I intertwined our fingers and closed my eyes with a smile.  
We woke up the next morning to a nurse “Awwing” us. We chuckled and she checked on me and left. He kissed my head and grabbed his phone. He made a few phone calls to Gemma and then Chibs. I got to talk to Rosie for a minute. After that we spent the whole day talking about us. About how we wanted our family to be. A doctor came in a lot later in the day and checked on me. He said I should be good enough to go home in the next couple of days.  
We smiled at the news and Chibs came by the hospital not long after that. Juice was going to take Rosie to dinner and bring Chibs and I back some. He kissed me and then left. Chibs and I talked while he was gone. He told me how happy he was that I was with Juice again and how much the boys and him loved Rosie. He also told me about how Gemma was already planning grandma and granddaughter days for her and Rosie. I got happier and happier with every sentence he said. This was the family Juice and I had always dreamed of having. Juice came back with food and sat on the bed with me while Chibs and I ate. I asked how Rosie was and he gave me 5 drawings that she had done for me.  
“She wanted to come with me to see you but I told her you were still healing from your boo boos.” He said with such a serious face that I just busted out laughing as did Chibs. The next couple of days were filled with this. Juice going to see Rosie and take her out to do something while another Son came and sat with me. Mainly Chibs but Tig also came a couple of times too. Juice and I were watching cartoons when the doctor came in.  
“Can I go home now?” I asked.  
“Yes you can.” He smiled at me.  
“Really?” I practically sprang out of bed. Well I sprang as much as my bruised body would let me. Juice and the doctor chuckled. He handed Juice all the paperwork and told him the medicine I would need to take. While he was doing that I was grabbing the backpack that Juice had brought with my real clothes in it and went to the bathroom to change.  
“Have a good day Y/N!” The doctor yelled towards the bathroom door.  
“You too Doc!” I yelled back and finished changing. I came back out and Juice was chuckling at me. “What?”  
“Nothing.” He shrugged with a smile. “Just don’t break anything babygirl.”  
“I’ll attempt not to. Now can we please go see our Rosie!?” I begged with a pout.  
“Yeah but we have to stop and get your medicine first.” He told me.  
“Fine but let’s make it fast.” I told him and started walking out.  
“As you wish babygirl.” I went to the front desk and started filling out check out paper work. Once we finished I hurried as fast as I could outside. Juice came running up beside me and lead me to a black van. I looked at him confused. “I’ve been bringing it ever since the doctor said you’d be getting out in a couple days. I figured you wouldn’t be up to riding my bike.”  
“You are the sweetest.” I kissed him softly. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too baby.” Juice smiled and kissed my forehead. “You need help getting in the van?”  
“Nah, I can get it.” I told him. He looked at the van then me.  
“Eh, I’ll help anyway.” Juice said and picked me up and set me in the van. I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
“Why thank you kind sir.” I said in a bad english accent. He chuckled and kissed me before going to the other side and getting in. We drove to the pharmacy and picked up my medication before heading to TM, which was where Gemma had Rosie. They weren’t in the garage when we got there so we went in the clubhouse. Gemma, Rosie, and all the boys were in the clubhouse. They all cheered when they say us. Everyone came up and lightly gave me hugs and welcomed me home. I smiled at them and hugged back. Rosie came running up to me while yelling mommy. Juice caught her just before she made contact with my knees.  
“Woah! Easy there princess. Mommy still hurts.” He said putting her on his shoulders.  
“Sorry mommy.” She said looking at me sheepishly.  
“That’s okay baby. Mommy’s really happy to see you. I missed you so much.” I told her and kissed her cheek. She smiled.  
“I missed you too mommy!” She said.  
“Didn’t you have a surprise for mommy?” Juice asked Rosie.  
“Yes!” Rosie smiled. Juice set her back down on the ground. “Go grab it.” Rosie ran off towards the back with Gemma following behind her. I looked at Juice confused and he shrugged his shoulders. The guys were all relaxing around as we waited for Rosie and Gemma to come back.  
Rosie came running back from the back with Gemma coming up behind her. She had a box wrapped up like a gift. I smiled and kneeled down when she got in front of me. She held it up and I smiled and took it from her lightly.  
“Thank you baby girl.” I said to her and opened it. Inside the big box was a tiny box. I looked at it confused and then opened it up. A gasp fell from my lips and I put a hand over my mouth as I looked from the box to where Juice was kneeling down behind Rosie. He had pulled her on top of the knee he had up. He smiled at me and so was Rosie. I looked back to the engagement ring in my hands. It was a beautiful black onyx with one diamond in the middle of it. It was kinda like the one his grandma used to have.  
“Are you asking me what I think you are asking me?” I looked at him again.  
“Marry me?” He smiled. I nodded not trusting my words. The boys all started cheering and he slid the ring on my finger before kissing me passionately. Rosie said ewww as she was caught between us and we all started laughing. Juice got to his feet and then helped me to mine. Gemma came over and took Rosie.  
“Go make me more grandchildren you two!” She ordered. The boys all started hollering and we laughed at them. Juice pulled me close to him.  
“Trust me, I’ll be working on that later.” He whispered in my ear and I blushed at his words. “I love you, Mrs. Ortiz.”  
“I love you too, Mr. Ortiz.” I kissed him and everyone cheered louder. In that moment, I felt like cheering too. I finally had everything I could ever want or need in my life.


End file.
